The Procreation Law
by Springintveld
Summary: In the years after the war the numbers of magical folk in the UK turn out to be so low that they might go extinct if nothing changes. The shocking numbers lead the ministry to come up with law 94516, also known as the procreation law.
1. chapter 1

**A/N: Yes I know, I've already done a marriage law story so why start something similar... Well: I had an idea and I liked it enough to write it.**

 **I'm obviously ignoring the epilogue. There are some other things I've changed to fit the story. Most changes will become clear throughout the story. Some important changes to be aware of up front: Ginny and Harry never dated, nor did Ginny have a crush on Harry or date any of the other guys she did in the books.**

 **Fred didn't die.**

 **Please be advised: English is not my first language and I don't have a beta. If you point out any errors I'll do my best to correct them.**

 **This story contains same sex pairings. As always: Don't like, don't read!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything regarding Harry Potter other than the books I read until they fell apart.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1**

After the battle Hermione has a good night's sleep at Shell Cottage with the Weasleys and Harry. After waking up fresh the next morning she knows that before anything else she needs to have a conversation with Ron about their kiss. Knowing Ron probably won't be up for a little while longer Hermione makes her way downstairs to have breakfast. Molly, Fleur and Ginny are already up and enjoying their breakfast, Hermione joins them and enjoys having a light conversation with women for the first time in almost a year. When Ron still isn't up by the time she finishes her breakfast Hermione decides to go for a walk along the beach, Ginny asks to join her, and Hermione sees no reason not the enjoy the company of someone else then her two best friends for a change.

After walking in silence for a bit Ginny speaks up. "So are you and Ron going to be dating?"

"Ehh Gin no offence but I think that is something I should discuss with Ron before I go around sharing it with the world don't you think?" Hermione beats around the bush.

"I guess, but in case you haven't yet decided I want to give you some advice."

"Alright you may, but I might not follow it." Hermione gently says.

"That's okay, but I want to have given it to you. First and foremost I want you to know that I support you no matter what you decide. That being said, I love my brother dearly but I'm not sure he is the right guy for you. I'm sure he would love and cherish you if things between the two of you progress but he won't challenge you and you my dear Hermione need to be challenged." Ginny finishes confident.

Before Hermione can react to Ginny's little speech she hears her name being called, turning around she finds Ron jogging towards her. Hermione turns back to Ginny to ask her to leave, but Ginny beats her to it. "I'll let you two talk, just remember what I said," with a kiss to Hermione's cheek Ginny leaves for shell cottage.

"Goodmorning Ron, have you slept well?" Hermione decided to start with small talk and work her way up to possibly breaking her friends heart.

"Morning Hermione. I slept well. Listen I wanted to talk to you but I don't really know how to start."

"I always find the beginning a good starting point."

"I know and I do know what I want to say I'm just afraid It'll come out the wrong way. You once told me I have the emotional range of a teaspoon and I really don't want to stay something stupid and hurt you." Ron explains.

"How about you just tell me and I promise not to be offended." Hermione suggest.

"Alright." Ron agrees taking a deep breath before continuing. "I have been thinking about our kiss yesterday and I've come to realise it didn't feel right. I don't love you like a girlfriend." Ron rushes out

Hermione lets out a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad we're on the same page. I have been thinking all morning about how I was going to tell you I don't want to date you. The kiss we shared didn't feel right and the love between us is the love of siblings or best friends. Now that I know we're on the same page I feel relieved and confident that we can build further on our friendship." Hermione beams.

"Thank Merlin. This makes me really happy. And you know you are still welcome to stay at the Burrow."

"I might take you up on that offer at least for the time being."

"Good, now we have to hurry back inside. Mum was making lunch and she wants it to be a family thing today, with everyone surviving and this being the first time we're all together after the battle."

Hermione smiles happily. "Well we won't want to keep her waiting now." She reaches out and takes Ron's hand pulling him back to shell cottage.

The two of them walk into the house still holding hands and laughing. Everybody is already sitting at the table. Harry is the first to mention their joint hands.

"Congratulations guys I'm happy for you."

"Happy for us?" Ron asks confused.

"Yeah that you're finally officially together." Harry elaborates.

"But we're not." Ron tells the room

"Oh.. I thought when you came in holding hands you're together. Sorry." Harry explains.

"No problem Harry. I can see how you came to that conclusion. But we're not, just so we're all clear." Hermione says while looking around the table making sure everybody knows this.

 **A/N: I have the outline of this story finished, as well as the first 6 chapters. It'll have a slow pace and goes further than just the procreation law idea.**

 **I plan to put up a new chapter every weekend until the story is finished after which updates will come more frequent.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

They all take a few days to recuperate and rebuild their strength. Everybody adjust quickly to the notion that Hermione and Ron are not dating and after a week of staying at Shell Cottage the family goes back to Hogwarts for the first time.

"It's worse than I thought." Hermione voices the thoughts of the whole group when they have apparated and get a good look at the castle.

"I imagine we didn't see all the damage when we left after the battle. It was still dark then." Harry explains.

"Well let's not dally. There is obviously a lot to be done. Let's go find Minerva." Molly says before leading the group towards the castle in search of the new Headmistress of Hogwarts.

For the next month the Weasleys including Harry and Hermione go to Hogwarts for repairs nearly daily. If they aren't at Hogwarts though they are either at the Burrow or Grimmauld place for rebuilding, repairs and patching up security on those places. Shell Cottage is simply to small for all of them to keep on living there. The biggest perk that comes with helping at Hogwarts is that they get the most recent and trustworthy information on the hunt for the few death eaters that have fled. Especially Hermione is interested in the nearly daily reports of Kingsley at Hogwarts on how the hunt is going. As much as she wants to go and get her parents in Australia she doesn't feel it's safe for them in the UK before all the death eaters are apprehended.

Finally after nearly a month Kingsley has the news Hermione's been waiting for. The last of the death eaters has been captured. After receiving the news Hermione goes to the Lake for a little time alone and to shed a few happy tears. After about half an hour later somebody sits down next to her.

"So, the last death eaters have been captured. When are you planning on going to retrieve your parents?" Ginny casually asks.

"I'm not sure. I'd like to go as soon as possible, but if I look at the state of Hogwarts, the Burrow and Grimmauld Place I feel like I can't leave yet." Hermione confesses the doubt she's been feeling since hearing the news.

"After everything you've done for the wizarding world you deserve to choose yourself above others in this case." Ginny tells her.

"You're right. I'll make arrangements this afternoon." Hermione concedes.

"If you'd like the company I can come with you." Ginny offers.

"You should stay with your family Ginny."

I've spent the most of last year with my family. I don't mind a break from them." Ginny answers.

Hermione mulls it over for a bit before answering. "Alright you can come with. I could use the help to find them and possibly a shoulder after I've found them, in case they hate me for what I've done." She sighs.

Hermione spends the afternoon getting the appropriate permits and portkeys for her and Ginny to go to Australia. Being a war hero does have its perks because she is able to secure everything in a few hours and they set to leave the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After arriving in Australia the girls settle in a hotel for the night and go in search of Hermione's parents the next morning. When planting the idea of going to Australia in her parents head Hermione has been very specific of where they were to move to. The next morning the girls rent a car to travel to the town her parents should be.

"Hermione?" Ginny asks tentatively when they are a little while on the way. Not sure if Hermione is okay with talking while driving.

"Yes?"

"How do you know where to look for your parents?"

"I was very specific about which town they should move to. I did some research and found a small town without a dentist. And the bigger towns who do have a dentist are quite far away. I figured this would provide them with enough work so they wouldn't feel the need to move and thus making it easier for me to find them."

"That's pretty nifty and rather advanced magic Hermione." Ginny says impressed.

"Well there's a reason I'm called the brightest witch of my age." Hermione winks at Ginny.

A little while later they arrive at the town Hermione's parents are most likely living. They decide to have lunch and ask around for a dentist.

About two hours, a hearty meal and the address of a dental practice later they are standing in front of the restaurant contemplating their next action.

"Maybe we should wait till they're finished with work and follow them home? That way you can talk to them privately." Ginny suggests.

"That actually is a solid plan" hermione agrees.

"Don't sound so surprised, I'm not as daft as my brother." Ginny answers cheeky

In the late afternoon Hermione and Ginny walk up to Hermione's parents house. Although Ginny suggests for Hermione to do this alone. Hermione decided against this, needing the support of Ginny. Hermione takes a deep breath and knocks on the door. Her father opens a few moments later.

"Hello, what can I do for you?"

"Hello my name is Hermione, and I w…" her father interrupts her before she can finish her sentence.

"Come in Hermione. I have to say we didn't expect you to really exist but our friend kept insisting that at one point you would come to us. She even left you a letter." Mr. Granger leads the girls into the house and calls out to his wife.

"Dear, where did you put that letter for Hermione? Cissa was right all along, she came by."

Ginny and Hermione eye each other wearely not knowing what to think of this.

Mrs. Granger walks out of the kitchen.

"I'll go get it. Why don't you make some tea for our guests and find out who of them is Hermione is and who she brought."

Mr. Granger turns to Ginny. "I'm sorry miss I forgot my manners for a minute there. My name is Wendell Wilkins, and who are you?" Mr Granger asks while holding out a hand to Ginny.

"I'm Ginny Weasley, nice to meet you." Ginny answers while taking his hand.

"Well Ginny, Hermione have a seat. I'll make us some tea." Mr. Granger tells them before disappearing to the kitchen.

A few moments later Mrs. Granger walks into the living room holding a parchment envelope.

"Let me introduce myself, I'm Monical Wilkins." She says while holding out a hand to the girls.

Hermione is the first to answer, taking her hand. "My name is Hermione Granger and this is my friend Ginny Weasley."

"As my husband has already explained, we have a letter for you Hermione. Our friend Cissa has given this to us the first time she visited us, claiming that one day a Hermione would come looking for us. She made us promise to give this letter to you. So here you are." Mrs. Granger says while handing the letter over to Hermione.

Hermione sits back down next to Ginny and opens the envelope and holds the letter out so Ginny can read it as well.

 _Dear Miss Granger,_

 _I ask you to please read the whole of this letter before looking at my name. My name is, I am sure, one you do not like nor trust. And I'm ashamed that up until now the behaviour of me and my family hasn't given you any reason to thrust us._

 _Before I come to the reason I gave this letter to your parents I'd like to tell you a bit about myself. I'm the_ _youngest daughter of a pureblood family. My parents were always firm believers of blood purity and the ideas of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. I do not nor did I ever share their believes. It has however been in my best interest to pretend to be a good pureblood aristocrat. You as a Gryffindor through and through might not understand my lack of bravery, but as a Slytherin self preservation is an important part of me, even if it means being a coward._

 _After my oldest sister eloped with a muggleborn my parents decided not to take any risks with my sister and me. We were both married off to loyal followers of You-Know-Who. My sister couldn't have been more thrilled. I however was not happy, not only did I have to marry a man who had vastly different ideals and morals but I also had to marry a man. Because you see Hermione I do understand to an_ _extend what it is like to be part of a minority and be considered less for who you are. I am a lesbian, not that anybody knows mind you. Like I said we Slytherins are good at self preservation, so I kept my preference mostly to myself. Only my oldest Sister knows._

 _I've heard about you ever since you started Hogwarts, my son started Hogwarts together with you and has talked about you a lot. I've known for a while there was a time coming were it would no longer be safe for muggleborns in the wizarding world. From what my son had told me you are a scary smart woman and best friends with Harry Potter. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is terrified of Mr. Potter. Therefor I believe that if the world ever were to get rid of You-Know-Who, it is Mr. Potter who will defeat him. I also know he'll need you to keep him alive until that time comes. So I've been_ _following you a little more closely for a while. That's how I know you erased your parents memories and sent them to Australia before going into hiding with Mr. Potter. As much as I wish I could help you, I can't without endangering not only my own live but that of my loved ones as well. As I said before, Slytherins are cowards. So instead of helping you I have taken it upon myself to protect your parents. I'll visit them every month for as long as you are not_ _able. I plan on telling them a little about the war that is going on without violating the Statue of Secrecy of course._

 _At our first meeting I will tell them that someday a Hermione will come into their lives and that when that day comes they will need to give you this letter. Although your memory charm is a good protection for them I will add wards to their home, just to be sure._

 _If you are truly as smart as my son gives you credit_ _for, off which I have no doubt, you will already know who I am._

 _So I end this letter with one last request, please don't pass judgement on me and my actions before speaking to your parents about me. Because the Cissa they saw is the real Cissa._

 _Kind regards,_

 _Narcissa Malfoy_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Hermione and Ginny are silent for a long time after reading the letter. To say it sheds a new light on Narcissa Malfoy is putting it lightly. Eventually Mrs. Granger decides to speak up.

"Can you tell us what's in the letter? It seems rather shocking if the looks on your faces and the silence is anything to go by."

"It was and I'd like to share it with you, but first I need to use the restroom." Hermione says giving a pointed look to Ginny. Before coming in the girls had decided that Hermione would pretend to go to the restroom and while Ginny kept them occupied Hermione would give them back their memories from behind. And it works out just as planned. Ginny asks about their work while Hermione chants the spell to recover their memories, when they stop talking mid sentence the girls know it has worked.

After cooling down from their first reaction of anger that Hermione would use magic on them the Grangers are willing to listen to Hermione. They end up talking into the early hours of the morning and have still not talked everything through. Since they're all pretty tired it is decided that they will get some sleep before continuing.

Hermione and Ginny are led to the guest room and take their time to evaluate the day.

"Your parents reacted better than I expected Hermione. Can you imagine how mom would react to something like this." Ginny laughs.

"With her reaction to some of the things the twins did I have an idea of her reaction. You are right though their reaction was better than expected." Hermione concedes

"I certainly understand where you got your brains from. They were really fast on the uptake with the whole waar thing."

"I'm guessing Narcissa Malfoy's visits and stories have been a great help in this." Hermione confesses.

"Did you ever imagine thinking that something a Malfoy did would make things easier for you?" Ginny giggles.

"No I didn't." Hermione giggles.

It's nearly lunchtime when the girls wake up and they make their way downstairs to grab a bite to eat before continuing their conversation with theGrangers. When they arrive in the kitchen Hermione parents are already there. The table is set for lunch and the girls sit down.

"Good Morning, mum, dad. Did you sleep well?" Hermione tentatively starts the conversation. Her mother answers.

"We did. Though it was short, since we talked more after you went to bed. We've made some decisions we'd like to share with you. We understand why you erased our memories. We might not like it, but we do understand and have forgiven you. We can't fold you for wanting to protect us. If the stories of Cissa are anything to go by things would have been bad for us if you hadn't done what you did. So you are forgiven. We've also decided to move back to the Uk, since all the death eaters are captured it should be safe for us, though we would appreciate some extra safety measures. And lastly we've decided we want to be more active in the magical world. We understand that as muggles we won't be able to be full members of the community but we want to be active. Maybe help other parents of muggle borns in finding their way. Oh, and we want you to contact Cissa that we're moving back to the UK and that we'd like to continue our monthly teas."

Hermione lets out a sigh of relief

"I'm happy to hear you have forgiven me and are moving. Back home. As far as being a bigger part of the magical community I wholeheartedly agree and will help you as much as I can. Contacting Cissa is something I can't do though. Don't misunderstand me I'd love to but she has been arrested and is currently not allowed to have contact with anybody." Hermione ends somber.

"She might not be allowed contact at the moment, but maybe that will change if we talk to Kingsley. Her letter and your parents experiences may sway him to allow her limited contact with your parents for example." Ginny pipes up

"That's actually a good idea and worth a try Gin." Hermione agrees.

"Alright, now we have that settled why don't you girls help packing using one of those nifty spelles." Mr. Granger says.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When hermione, Ginny and the Grangers arrive back in the UK a week later the girls take Hermione's parents to the now finished Burrow. The four of them have talked about this a lot and decided that before going to Kingsley at least Harry and Ron should be aware of what Narcissa Malfoy did for the Granger's and by extend Hermione.

They arrive just before dinner and after introductions are made they sit down to start eating when an owl brings the Evening Prophet. Mr. Weasley pays the owl and takes the paper to lay it aside but while doing so he gets a glimpse of the front page and spits out the sip of water he just took.

"What is it Arthur?" Molly asks. Arthur holds up the Prophet to show everybody the headline.

Narcissa Malfoy files for divorce and claims to never have supported the ideals of You-Know-Who.

Ron is the first to speak up. "That slimy woman. Just as the rest of the Malfoy's she'll do anything to get out if what she deserves." Ginny opens her mouth to react but is beaten to it by Mrs. Granger.

"From what Hermione told us about the Malfoy family and Narcissa I understand how you would react like this. But before you pass judgement I'd like to share something from our time in Australia the last year." Ron opens his mouth to protest but one look of Molly shuts him up. Mrs Granger continues. "One afternoon about a week after arriving in Australia our doorbell rang. We were surprised since we had been busy getting settled and hadn't introduced ourselves to anybody yet. We opened the door to a blond woman who introduced herself as Cissa Black." Harry, Ron and several other people gasp but they're quickly sushed by Molly who then motiones to Mrs. Granger to continue.

"Cissa told us she heard we were from England and asked if she could visit with us whenever she was in town. We were thrilled to make a friend and agreed. From that moment on Cissa would visit us once a month for a few days. She told us she came to our town regularly for business but lived in the UK. Since Hermione erased our memories we did not know about the magical world and Cissa never told us. She did tell us stories about a small underground group who were wreaking havoc in the UK by using violence toward people because of their birth. She never elaborated what about their birth was making them a target but we figured it was racist motivated. She also told us about a group of three friends, a girl a two buys, who were putting up a fight. She had great hope that these teenagers with the help of like minded people would stop the terror. Over time we learned that her husband who had joined the underground group and actually believed that the people who were being murdered deserved such fate. She told us that as soon as her husband was in prison, and she was sure that moment would come, she would divorce him. Especially since he had forced their son to become a part of the group. She told us she should have taken that step years ago when he started brainwashing their son with is ideas. On the first day she also gave us a letter. The letter wasn't meant for us but for a woman named Hermione. We were confused since we didn't know a Hermione. She told us that one day a Hermione would ring our bell and we should give her the letter. She promised us that everything would become clear after this Hermione read the letter. It turns out she was right. We've talked about what Cissa told us and said in her letter with Hermione and Ginny and we have asked for Hermione's help to inform the authorities of this." Mrs. Granger finishes the story. Immediately Hermione speaks up. "The stories of my parents and the letter of Narcissa have me convinced Narcissa was on our side, but circumstances had her trapped with the death eaters." Hermione has in the meantime pulled out the letter for the Weasley's to read.

After everybody had read the letter the shock is palpable in the Burrow. It is Arthur who speak up first. "This does shed a different light on things. I will help in every way I can Hermione. This information should be brought to the attention of the Wizengamot and it should have an effect on her sentence."

"And their son, being forced in such terrible fate, see if you can help him as well Arthur." Molly speaks up."

That evening the Burrow is awake till late. Everybody present discussing this new information and how it changes a lot of things.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The trials against the suspected death eaters are open for public and the wizarding world goes crazy when they learn that Narcissa Malfoy has helped Harry Potter and put extra protections on the home Hermione Granger's parents. Both Narcissa and Draco Malfoy ask to be questioned under influence of veritaserum. It is then revealed that Narcissa never believed in Voldemort's ideals. Taking her believes and what she did for both Harry and Hermione in consideration the wizengamot decides on a light punishment. Narcissa's magic will be bound for the duration of one year and during this year she is not allowed to set foot in the magical community without prior permission of the ministry. In the case of Draco the questioning under influence of veritaserum reveals he was deeply influenced by his father and has changed his views during the last year. It is also revealed he took the dark mark because he feared for his mother's life as well as his own. The wizengamot takes Draco's age, change of heart and the pressure he was under in consideration and decides on the following sentence. He has to finish his last year at Hogwarts, but is not allowed to leave the grounds without ministry permission, he also has to be sorted again at the beginning of the year to another house than Slytherin. Furthermore he will have his magic bound for a year after finishing Hogwarts under the same conditions as his mum.

The summer is rather uneventful, Hermione spends most of her time with her parents to catch up and work on further mending their relationship. Ginny is a regular guest at the Granger's. The twin have temporarily moved back into the Burrow with their business, that momentarily runs via owl post, until their building in diagon alley has been repaired. Ginny claims the sounds of their experiments remind her a bit to much of the war. Spending so much time together helps build a stronger bond between the two. About a month after their return from Australia Hermione and Ginny are alone at the Granger's residence. They've been reading in their textbooks for the coming year when Ginny speaks up.

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

"Could you please stop reading for a moment, I have something important to talk to you about."

Hermione closes her book and turns her full attention to Ginny.

"I'm all ears."

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" Ginny asks turning a little pink. Hermione looks at Ginny in surprise.

"Like hang out or go to the movies as friends or a date date?"

"A romantic date." Ginny confirms still flustered.

"I… uhhhh…" Hermione struggles with an answer and Ginny steps in.

"It is okay if you're not interested. I promise it doesn't have to ruin our friendship. Granted it might be a little weird for a little while, but if you want to be just friends that's okay. It's just… I have fallen in love with you and decided to take a chance."

"I'm surprised Ginny, I never considered the idea of going on a date with you. Though I have to be honest with you I'm not in love with you. That doesn't mean though that it can't happen. It just means I never considered the option before now."

"Alright. So… I should probably give you some time to consider the option?" Ginny asks tentative.

Hermione lets out a small laugh. "That would be appreciated yes."

Ginny turns back to her book while Hermione stares out of the window clearly deep in thought.

A little while later Hermione clears her throat.

"Ginny?"

Ginny looks up apprehensive.

"Yes."

"I don't think I should dismiss somebody who is potentially a good match for me just because they have a certain gender. So if you're still willing I'd like to go on a date with you and give us a chance to see where it leads."

"A chance is all I ask. I'll pick you up at seven this saturday if that is okay." Ginny says while getting up and gathering her stuff.

"Sure, where are you going?"

"I need to prepare our date, I only have 2 days. See you saturday!" And with those words Ginny leaves through the fireplace of the Granger's which has been connected to the floo network by special permission of Kingsley.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **A/N: I am very sorry for the long wait between updates. Due to some stuff that happened in the last few month I have some trouble writing the fluff, fun and happy stuff I have planned for this story. In no way am I abandoning this story, I just need a little time to get back into the right mood.**

 **I hope you will be patient with me. Know that from here on out I'll update as soon as a new chapter is finished, but I don't know how frequent that'll be.**

* * *

It is saturday night six thirty and Hermione is standing in front of her wardrobe when her mother walks in.

"Hi honey, why are you not dressed yet? Ginny will be here in half an hour."

"I know" Hermione sighs. "I just don't know what to wear."

"You said it was just a casual date to see if the two of you have any potential romantic future. Now I wonder if maybe you already know that's the case. Since there is no need to be this nervous for a casual dinner."

"I thought it was just testing the water but the closer it came the more nervous I got and now I don't know what to wear or how to behave and what will happen after dinner and.." hermione sits down on her bed sighing deeply again.

"I might like like her more than I initially thought. What am I to do mum, I don't want to mess this up."

"Just be yourself, that's the person she fell in love with." Mrs Granger advises hermione while picking out a dress for her daughter to wear.

"Here you go, now hurry up. Ginny will be here in 20 minutes."

15 minutes later the doorbell rings. Mr. Granger opens the door.

"Good evening Ginny, come in. Hermione will be ready in a few minutes." Mr. Granger greets Ginny and leads her in. When there settled in the living room he speaks up again.

"Hermione will always be my little girl and although I know she is very capable of taking care of herself I have to tell you this. Do not hurt my baby girl."

"My only intention is to lover Hermione as much as she will let me love her sir." Ginny answers before the two of them can say more Hermione speaks up from the doorway.

"It's not your job to defend me dad. Good evening Ginny, you look lovely."

"As do you." Ginny says while standing up.

"Are you ready Hermione?" Ginny ask when she has approached her and holds out her hand.

"Goodnight dad, say bye to mum for me." Hermione tells her dad before turning to Ginny.

"I'm ready."

As soon as the words leave Hermione's mouth Ginny apparates to both of them out of the Grangers house. When the sudden feeling of being pulled through a tube is gone Hermione opens her eyes and is treated to a beautiful sight. They have landed on the side of a mountain in Scotland, with a view on Hogwarts. In the middle of the open field a blanket is placed with a picnic basket beside it. The rest of the field is littered with candles in glass jars. Hermione takes it all in until Ginny clear her throat behind Hermione. Hermione turns around and finds Ginny standing there holding a single red rose.

"It's wonderful GInny."

"I'm glad you like it. Let's have a seat and start diner."

A few hours later the girls have finished a wonderful diner, not only was the food prepared by Molly amazing they also had some good conversation.

"I'll take you home." Ginny tells Hermione while standing up and holding out a hand to help Hermione.

"Let me help cleaning up."

"Nope, you can clean up when you organise a date. Here don't forget your flower." Ginny says holding out the rose she gave Hermione when they arrived.

"A bit presumptuous don't you think, talk about more dates." Hermione laughs.

"Not really, I have every intention of having more dates with you Hermione Granger. Now talk my hand so I can escort you home in time for curfew." Ginny jokes while holding out her hand. Hermione takes it and Ginny apprates the two of them into the backyard of the Grangers.

"I had a wonderful time Hermione and would love to do this again sometime. Sweet dreams." Ginny says goodbye to Hermione with a peck on her cheek.


End file.
